User talk:4th Hale
Talk Looks Good :) Tom Talk 09:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 10:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I prefer facebook. Tom Talk 10:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) How am i doing that? Tom Talk 11:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Most wiki's have a wall of shame and i don't think it feeds trolls, also ANAT0LY started editing the Mafia wiki with his IP, i hadn't noticed it was him until he edited his userpage and removed the Blocked template. Tom Talk 11:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 12:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 12:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 13:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. Tom Talk 19:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Did he reply? and its good. Tom Talk 19:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Where? Tom Talk 19:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to sort it out soon but i don't have the time at the moment. Tom Talk 09:33, April 26, 2011 Can you please sort your signature out, every message left after your message is in the same style and its getting a bit annoying, thanks. Tom Talk 20:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It was just the fact taht all messages where turing up the same style as your font, and i got us chat! Tom Talk 13:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't live anywere near you so i don't know and i was the one who requested it, i would of heard about it on WCC anyway ;) Tom Talk 16:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i heard about Sony getting hacked, anothe reason xbox's are better. Tom Talk 16:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Nobody would buy one right now. Tom Talk 17:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have been for 15 minutes but it won't let me write anything or see whats been written. Tom Talk 18:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Got it working. Tom Talk 18:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 10:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i couldn't care less about it though. Tom Talk 10:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Get a job. Tom Talk 10:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well thats pretty much the only way, you could become a drug dealer. Tom Talk 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they should be able to, unless it causes problems with the pages you edited while using that account. Tom Talk 08:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Actaully he vandalised all the templates which made all the pages with templates messed up, i didn't notice earlier as template edits don't show up on recent activity. Tom Talk 11:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What? so your 4th Hale account will be deleted. Tom Talk 11:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Why? are you creating another account? Tom Talk 11:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just stay with 4th Hale, the other users that have that name don't edit the same places as you so its no problem, your just loosing all your edit counts and it seems really pointless. Tom Talk 11:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just go to WCC and create a new page called Template:User:4th Hale. Tom Talk 11:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Same :) Tom Talk 10:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 10:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tom Talk 11:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but it would be a lot easier for you to just copy templates from other wiki's and just make the necessary changes, when you create the page make sure to put Template: in front of the name. Tom Talk 11:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He's blocked. Tom Talk 21:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Same, were not getting them on this wiki, we don't want the problems that they come with. Tom Talk 19:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats just for admins and b'crats as the things on there are only for the admins. Tom Talk 21:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No, rollback users just have rollback rights, no special page :( and Wikia is a profit organization so the ads keep the sites running, without ads there'd be no wikia. Tom Talk 22:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The BFW on your wiki, that doesn't seem right :) Tom Talk 22:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) They may not know thats its your wiki as on the blog it said SirLiankalot (can't remember his name) was the b'crat, anyway i've go to go now, i'll talk to you soon :) Tom Talk 22:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Remove Rights Bureaucrat rights can only be removed by the staff or helpers. So, to remove someones b'crat rights, you'll need to send a message to wikia (through the wiki's Special:Contact), explain the situation to them and ask them to remove the rights. --Anon(Talk) 01:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. Tom Talk 17:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm a bit busy right now, another time though. Tom Talk 17:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, i was going to to get some later so you've saved me the job :) Tom Talk 19:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I changed the link colour on the Mafia wiki, what do you honestly think of it now? Tom Talk 21:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but i was unsure, thanks :) Tom Talk 21:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, i've never had to make a theme like that, ask Anon or User:JoePlay. Tom Talk 22:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) There good :) Tom Talk 14:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) There doesn't seem to be many banned users. Tom Talk 18:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) What is it? Tom Talk 16:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats not relevent to WCC at all, i don't know why he'd do that. Tom Talk 16:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC)